So Different, Yet Just The Same
by JennaBender
Summary: 17-year-old Sandra Mayson, a juvenile delinquent at Shermer High School, is sent to Saturday detention. Will she be able to make it through? And will the criminal start to have feelings for this bad girl?
1. Disclaimer and Intro

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimer (stupid f***ing thing): I do not own The Breakfast Club nor do I claim to. All rights go to John Hughes. (Although I do wish I owned Johnny Bender and Andy Clark… *pouts*)

* * *

_Saturday, March 24th, 1984_

_Shermer High School_

_Shermer, Illinois 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is that we did wrong. What we did __**was**__ wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us – in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, a juvenile delinquent, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…_


	2. Sandra Mayson

Sandra and her mother drove up in front of Shermer High in their tiny, ugly BMW. Oh, how the teen hated this car! She would've screamed at her parents to get a better car or get the old one fixed up, but her parents would've hit her for yelling at them. And that was something she didn't want to happen to her again.

"So you gonna learn your goddamn lesson and not do that shit again?!" Her mother yelled. Sandra rolled her eyes and nodded silently.

"Look at me and talk, you fucking good-for-nothing jag-off!" Her mother screamed. Sandra glared at her mother.

"Yes, Mother." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes again. Her mom, a middle-aged blonde woman, looked as if she was going to slap her daughter across the face right then and there.

"Good. Now get the hell out of the car." Sandra's mother grumbled something about being unfortunate in having a disrespectful whore-like shithead for a daughter as the teenager grabbed her lunch bag, got out of the car and slammed the door forcefully, making the rust bucket shake a little. Then, she turned and watched as her mother quickly drove away, and boy, was she glad to be getting rid of that old fucking hag for a few hours.

She sighed and covered up the bruises, burns, and scars from the cuts (yes, they cut her as well) on her right arm with the sleeve of her black leather jacket, humming 'Breathe Me' by Sia as she walked up the steps.

She watched as the other five teens that were in detention with her walked up as well. One particular teenager, probably 18, intrigued her, though. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes and his hair, which was dark brown with a visible bluish streak, hung just over his shoulders. She smiled slightly, then pulled her jacket closer towards her body and continued up the steps.


	3. Essays and Barry Manilow's Wardrobe

Sandra walked through the open door into the library, sitting down at the first table that was at the left. She watched as the other teens took their seats, then pulled her science book out of her bag and began writing cuss words in replacement of the big non-understandable shit they put into the trashy damn book. Then, one of the teachers of the school, Mr. Richard "Dick" Vernon, strolled in, looking unpleased as usual.

"Well, well. Here we are. I wanna congratulate you for being on time." Just then, a little prissy-looking girl who had red curly hair, probably the spoiled "princess" of the school, raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in _here_." She stated. Sandra rolled her eyes at that and continued writing, ignoring Dick. He looked at his watch.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." Sandra heard the dark-brown-haired boy launch some spit out of his mouth, lean his head back and catch it back in his mouth. She giggled quietly. She then saw the snobby redhead make a disgusted face, and she rolled her eyes at that, and then turned back to her work.

"You will not talk… you will not move from these seats…" The blond guy behind Sandra was about to move, but as soon as Dick said that, he reluctantly shifted back to his original seat. Sandra rolled her eyes (a habit of hers, I guess you should say, every time someone said or did something utterly stupid) and moved to the seat next to the criminal, smirking when she saw the displeased expression on Vernon's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rebel smile at her.

"And _you_," he said, addressing the dark-haired boy and pulling the chair he had propped his feet upon out from under him, "will not sleep."

Sandra stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Dick. He glared at her threateningly.

"Miss Mayson, that's another Saturday for you." Sandra smirked at him in response. He started to hand out sheets of blank paper and No. 2 pencils.

"Alright, people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay with no less than 1,000 words, describing to me who you think you are." He instructed.

"This a test?" The criminal asked curiously. Sandra prayed it wouldn't be. The only tests she liked were multiple-choice. That way, she could have different answers to choose from and wouldn't have to give a shit whether she got a lot of them wrong, which she usually did.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean one word written 1,000 times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender and Miss Mayson?" Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Crystal." Bender said, looking at the ground instead of at Dick.

"Sure, what-the-fuck-ever." Sandra grumbled, playing with her pencil, imagining herself throwing it at Dick and having it shoot all the way through his head. She laughed quietly at that thought.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Perhaps you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Dick said, looking around at the six students. The nerd stood up.

"I think I can answer that right now, that'd be 'no,' 'no' for me cuz-" He was about to say. Dick interrupted him.

"Sit down, Johnson."

"Thank you, sir." The nerd said, sitting back down like an obedient little puppy. Sandra, for, like, the millionth time that morning, rolled her dark blue eyes. She twirled a strand of dark-blue-streaked hair around her finger, staring at the brainiac. "Johnson" quirked an eyebrow when he caught her staring at him. Sandra gave him a mean look and acted as if she was going to lunge at him, and he quickly turned back around, staring at Dick. Sandra snickered.

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I got a question." Bender answered. Dick glared at him. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" Sandra laughed uproariously at that sarcastic question.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. And Miss Mayson, you'll be spending the following Saturday in here as well." Dick stated. "Don't mess with the bull, you two, you'll get the horns." Sandra tried to toss one of her metal bracelets at him as he walked away, but it missed.

"Dammit!" She yelled. She went to retrieve it and went back to her spot next to Bender.


	4. Nail Biting and Homosexuals

"That man…" Bender said, pointing towards Dick, "…is a brownie hound." Sandra let out another fit of laughter. Just then, they all heard something that sounded an awful lot like nail-biting. They turned slowly towards the girl in black, sitting at the end of one of the tables. She was the one making the noise, biting her nails off. She stopped for a second, staring at the other five people, and then went back to biting.

"Y'know, that's a bad habit right there, girl." Sandra commented. "It's also annoying as fuck!"

"You keep eatin' your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Bender said; almost at the same time that Sandra spoke. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then went back to staring at the black-clothed girl.

Bender pointed a finger at her. "I've seen you before, you know." In response, she spit her bitten nail at him. He then turned to the blonde girl beside him.

"But… I don't believe I've seen _you_ before…" He commented. Sandra frowned at him.

"I've seen _you_ before, though. Yeah, you're that guy who's always smoking weed behind the school with a bunch of your little buddies at lunch." She said. "I'm the girl who does drugs in the parking lot. Y'know, cocaine, meth, acid… mostly meth, though." She smirked. Bender chuckled.

"You don't seem like the type to do drugs, cupcake…" He stated slyly, cocking his head slightly to the side, seeming to study this girl. Sandra glared menacingly at the boy when she heard his little pet name for her. He grinned, knowing full well that she secretly loved it.

"You two quit talking or else Vernon's gonna come back in here." The dirty-blonde-haired boy with the letterman's jacket said, turning to look at Sandra and Bender.

"Who cares? I can handle anything Dick has to throw at me." Sandra retorted, propping her feet up on the table like Bender. She wore light-brown-colored leather boots and jeans that were ripped at the knees. She took off her black jacket and everyone could see that she had on a white tank top that showed off most of her breasts under a flannel unbuttoned blue-and-white checkered shirt, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She laid her arms down on the table so nobody could see her scars, bruises and burns.

"Slut." The jock muttered when he saw what she was wearing.

Sandra overheard that and got angry. '_Oh,_ hell_ no, he did_ not_ just say that to me. As if I don't get called that_ enough_ times by my own_ parents_, now_ this_ kid who I don't even_ know_?!_'

"Homo!" She shot back. The jock turned to her threateningly and she said in an obnoxious tone, "Oh, no, I think I got the gay guy mad." She smiled evilly, narrowing her blue eyes at him. Bender started to laugh.

"Hey, this guy's a wrestler, correct?" Sandra asked, pointing her thumb towards the athlete. The brain nodded. Bender laughed harder.

"See? That's proof that he's a homosexual. He likes guys instead of girls. Is that not true, jock-boy?" Sandra asked, quirking an eyebrow and smiling innocently at the athlete. He rolled his eyes and ignored her, turning back to the front. Bender had fallen out of his chair from laughing so hard. Sandra smirked, knowing she got the jock with that remark.


	5. Nerds and Taking a Piss

Sandra had just started to doze off in her seat when she heard something… or rather, some_one_. She turned in annoyance at the blonde nerd at the table across from her and the bad boy, quirking a dark eyebrow at him.

"Who I think I am... who are you? _Who are you_?" He started muttering to himself, playing around with his pen (as if _that_ wasn't strange enough.) "I am a walrus." He murmured, sticking his pen onto his bottom lip and trying to stick the top of it up his right nostril. Bender had been watching the bad girl doze off, but then, he turned to look at the weirdo too.

'_The fuck… are you… _**doing**_?_' Sandra wondered curiously in her head.

The brain must've felt the two pairs of eyes curiously watching him because he took the pen out of his mouth. The two still stared at him. Then, Bender proceeded to take off one of his jackets at the same time that the brainiac had started taking off his brown hooded jacket. They both froze, staring at each other for a few minutes before the nerd shrugged his jacket back on and let the criminal take his off. Both Sandra and Bender stared at him intimidatingly. He looked at his pen for a second before looking at them again.

"It's the shits, huh?" He asked. Sandra and Bender stared at him for a few more minutes before they both turned back to face the front. Sandra "accidentally" broke her pencil in two.

Bender crumpled his paper up into a ball and chucked it at the snooty redheaded richie girl. It missed, unfortunately, and landed on the floor in front of her and the athlete. They both didn't budge. Apparently getting bored, he started singing the guitar riff to a song that Sandra didn't really know, so she started singing the guitar riff to 'Tears Don't Fall' by Bullet For My Valentine.

Bender looked at her, still singing his guitar riff and smirked. Sandra smirked back.

"Can't believe this is _really_ happening to me…" The princess said to the jock. Then, Bender stopped singing.

"Oh, _shit_!" Sandra looked at him, quirking a black eyebrow. "What're we s'posed to do if we have to take a piss?" She laughed.

"Oh, please…" The richie scoffed. Bender then unzipped his pants, probably getting ready to take his snake out of its hiding place between his legs. Sandra snickered as he did so.

"You gotta go," Bender said, pressing his chest onto the side of his and Sandra's desk, "you gotta go." He was just about to take it out when jock-boy looked under the desk to see if he had really taken his friend out yet.

"Oh, my God…" Little Miss Princess.

"Hey, you're not urinatin' in here, man!" The athlete protested. Bender didn't listen.

"Don't talk, don't talk, it makes it crawl back up!" He said in an attempt to shut the varsity wrestler up so he could piss right then and there. Sandra peered underneath the desk, hoping to catch a glimpse, just a glimpse, of mini-Bender. Apparently, as she could see out of the corner of her eye, so did Johnson.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Jock-boy threatened. Bender looked up at him, obviously ready to piss the guy off.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry… grrr…" Bender stated. Sandra giggled at that. He looked at her and grinned proudly, apparently delighted at her approval of his sense of humor and sarcasm. He then turned to the brainiac.

"Hey, homeboy, why don't you go close that door?" He asked him. "We'll get the prom queen," he then looked over at Sandra, "and the little criminal… impregnated."

Sandra gasped in horror. "You _better_ not, you little _bastard_! I'll tear your face up _so_ badly, your little groupie of weed-smokers won't be able to recognize you at _all_!" She snarled threateningly.

"Hey. Hey!" The jock shouted.

"What?" Bender asked.

The jock stared at him intimidatingly. "If I lose my temper, you're totaled, man."

Bender smirked and mocked him in a surfer-dude tone, "Totally?"

Jock-boy leaned forwards in his chair. "Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up?" The rich girl said, obviously pissed off at Bender. "Nobody here's interested." Bender smirked at that comment.

"Really… buttface." Jock-boy muttered.

"Hmm… I think I know _one_ girl who's interested…" He stated, turning slowly towards the blonde 17-year-old girl next to him. She glared at him, eyes narrowed down to just slits, her mouth twisted into a menacing scowl that said, 'Touch me and you DIE, you fucking little shit…' Bender smiled innocently at her and at that moment, though she didn't know exactly why, her heart just melted at that sweet look the bad boy gave her. She stopped glaring at him and smiled innocently back.


	6. Lobotomy and Tights

The jock rolled his eyes and turned back to the front. That was when Bender took the time to be an asshole again.

"Well, hey, Sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Sandra laughed hard at that.

"No, I just think he tried tea bagging one of his wrestler buds in front of the teacher!" She managed to get out through her laughter. Now it was Bender's turn to laugh.

"Uh, s'cuse me, fellas, I think we should just write our papers." Johnson piped up. Sandra glared at him. Jockstrap looked back at them both.

"Look, just because you two live in here doesn't mean you guys have the right to be a pain in the ass, so _both of you_, _knock it off_!" He snapped. Sandra stopped laughing and gave the boy an innocent look.

"Aww. We're sorry we got Mr. Homo-boy mad." She said in a voice generally used for talking to little babies.

"It's a free country." Bender stated, also giving the same innocent facial expression.

"They're just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore them." Queenie said to Jock-boy.

"Sweets." Bender started, flipping his hair to one side. Redhead looked back at him, an annoyed and disgusted look on her face. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Princess turned back towards the front, now really aggravated at the criminal's taunts.

"So…" Bender kept at it. "So… are you guys, like, boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Steady _dates_?" Sandra included, smirking.

"_Lo_vers?" Bender asked, drawing out the first syllable. He then put on a little pouty, sad face and said, "C'mon, Sporto… level with us. Do you slip her the hot…?"

"Beef…?" Sandra included again, still smirking deviously.

"In-jec-tion?" Bender inquired, putting stress on the three syllables just to piss Red and Sporto off.

"Go to hell!" Queenie shouted, looking back and fuming at the two rebels.

"Enough!" Jockstrap joined in, doing the same as Princess.

"Hey! What's goin' on in there?!" They heard Dick shout from inside his office.

"Scumbags." Sandra and Bender heard Jock-boy murmur as he once again turned back towards the front. Bender got up from his chair, but Sandra still sat in hers, staring at him.

"What do you say we close that door? Can't have any kind of party with Vernon checkin' us out every few seconds." He said, hopping up onto the brown railing and sitting on it.

"Well, y'know, the door's s'posed to stay open." Brainiac stated nonchalantly. Sandra rolled her eyes at that. '_Like anyone even _cares_ if the fucking door is supposed to stay open._' She thought.

"So what?" Bender questioned.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here, y'know." Jockstrap argued. Sandra piped up.

"Hey, Mr. Homo-boy can count!" She clapped her hands slowly and sarcastically. She saw Bender smirk at her.

"God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart to be a… a _wrestler_." He mocked, drawing out the word 'wrestler.' Sandra laughed a little at that.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway? _Both_ of you." Jock-boy said, glaring first at Bender, then at the blonde-haired juvenile girl behind him. "Y'know, Bender, Sandra, you guys don't even count." Sandra took on a hurt look, and apparently, so did Bender. "I mean, if you both disappeared forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You guys may as well not even exist at this school." Bender still looked hurt, but tried not to show it.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He said, apparently going back to his original bad-boy self. When Jock-boy heard that, he looked at Queenie and they both started to laugh a little. "Maybe the prep club, too. Student council."

"Maybe _I'll_ join cheerleading or be the next Prom Queen." Sandra piped up. Bender looked at her, smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you guys." Athlete claimed.

"I'm hurt." Bender said sarcastically.

"Aww, and why not?" Sandra asked in the same tone as Bender.

"You know why people like you two knock everything?" Princess asked, speaking to both Bender and the juvenile.

"Oh, this should be stunning." The criminal stated nonchalantly.

"Yaaaayyy, a lecture from Miss Prom Queen! Those things are always fun to listen to!" The delinquent said in a mock-excited tone. She then rested her chin on her hand.

"It's because you two are afraid." The princess continued. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, God, you richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Bender said.

"See, you guys are afraid that they won't take you, you don't belong, so you two just have to dump all over it." Queenie concluded.

"Well… wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being _assholes_, now, would it?" Bender questioned, putting emphasis on the word 'assholes.' Sandra nodded at that.

"Exactly. Totally what I was thinkin'." She commented. The rebel once again gave her a smile for the third time that day and she smiled back.

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." Red continued.

"Well, I don't know any lepers, either. But I'm not gonna run out and join one o' their fuckin' clubs."

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" Jock-boy snapped.

"Physics Club, too." Brainiac said.

"S'cuse me a sec." Bender said to Princess and Jock-boy. "What're you babbling about?" He asked, turning to the nerd.

"Well, what I'd said was, I'm in the Math Club, the Latin Club, and the Physics Club. Physics Club." Dorko restated.

"Hey… Cherry…" Bender said, looking at Princess. Queenie glared back at him.

"Do _you_ belong to the Physics Club?" He asked.

"That's an _academic_ club."

"So?" Sandra said.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah, but to dorks like him, they are." Bender pointed out. He then turned back to look at Brainiac. "What do you guys do in your club?"

"Well, uh, in Physics, we-we talk about physics… uh, properties _of_ physics…" The nerd answered.

"So it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social, right?" Bender asked. Sandra started laughing at what he'd said about it being demented and sad.

"Well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. And, uh, at the end of the year, we have a big banquet…" Brainiac continued.

"You load up, you party."

"Well, we-we get _dressed_ up, but, uh, we don't get _high_."

"Only burners like you and your little bud get high." Princess commented, looking at Bender and gesturing towards Sandra when she says 'your little bud.' Bender didn't respond to that.

"Uh, my cousin, Kent-my cousin Kendall, from Indiana, he got high once, and, y'know, he started eating, like… really weird foods…" Johnson continued.

"Sounds like the both of you." Princess commented again, smiling a little.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right back in here. I got a meet next Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Jock-boy said.

"Aw, and wouldn't that be a bite? Missin' a whole wrestling meet?" Bender asked in a mock-sad tone. Sandra giggled.

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot!" The athlete protested. "You've never competed in your whole life!"

"Oh, I know, I feel all empty inside because of it, I have such a _deep admiration_ for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." Bender remarked sarcastically. Sandra laughed.

"_And _try to touch each others' dicks!" She added through her laughing fit.

"Nah, you guys wouldn't miss it. You two don't have any goals." Jock-boy protested.

"Oh, but _I_ do." Bender claimed. Sandra clamped her hand over her mouth to hold in the next fit of giggles she knew would be coming if Bender said something hilarious.

"Yeah?" Jockstrap asked.

"I wanna be _just like you_. I figure all I need's a... a lobotomy and some _tights_." Sandra failed miserably in trying to hold in her laughter once she heard that. She exploded in another, harder laughing fit, falling out of her chair.

"You wear tights?" She heard Johnson ask. Jock-boy looked over at him, a displeased expression on his face.

"_No_, I don't wear _tights_. I wear the required uniform." He snapped.

"Tights." Johnson pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Shut up." Jockstrap snapped, turning back towards the front.


	7. Screws and More Detentions

They then all heard Vernon's footsteps as he was coming back towards his office. Bender suddenly leapt off the railing and quickly sat down next to Red and Jockstrap while Sandra still sat in her original seat, nibbling on the eraser of her now-broken-in-half pencil, looking at the desk.

Luckily, Dick didn't come in to check on the six teens. Sandra mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he walked back to where he originally was.

She then heard Bender whoop and get up. She looked up to see him walking towards the door.

"Y'know, there's not s'posed to be any, uh, monkey business." Johnson stated. Bender then turned towards him, pointing a finger at him, imitating Dick.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" He said in a mock-stern voice. He then looked around for a sec to see if Dick was coming back, and then started to work on removing the screw that kept the door open. Sandra smirked, knowing full well that he (and she) wanted that door closed so that Dick wouldn't be watching them every single fucking second.

"C'mon, Bender, don't screw around!" Jockstrap yelled at him.

"What're you gonna do?" Queenie asked.

"Drop dead, I hope." Sandra heard Jock-boy mutter. '_Why don't_ you _drop dead? The hot bad boy can stay, but_ you_, Mr. Gay Guy, can go. We won't give two shits if_ you _were gone._'

Bender finished taking out the screws and, as the door swung shut behind him, stuffed them into Sandra's hand. "Mind hidin' these for me somewhere, baby doll?" She grinned at him and stuffed them into her shirt. He winked at her and sat back in his seat.

"That's real funny! C'mon, fix it!" Jockstrap yelled at him. Bender ignored him, still sitting in his seat.

"You should really fix that." Brainiac stated nonchalantly.

"Am I a genius?" He asked jokingly.

"No, you're an asshole!" Jock-boy yelled.

"What a funny guy!" Bender, still trying to be funny, said. Sandra giggled quietly when he said that.

"Fix the door! Get up there and fix it!" Jockstrap shouted, looking like he was about to grab Bender and just toss him across the library.

"Okay, everybody, just shhh, shhh! I've been here before; I know what I'm doing!" Bender tried shutting everyone up.

"_No, get up there and fix it!_" Jockstrap shouted once again in a feeble attempt to make Bender fix the door.

"_Shut up!_" Bender screamed back at him, finally getting what he wanted when Jock-boy just shut the fuck up and turned around to face the front. Sandra could've sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears.

"God dammit!" They heard Dick scream from behind the closed door. He opened the door and stormed in, looking angrier than ever.

"Why is that door closed?!" No one responded at first. "_Why is that door closed?!_"

"How are we supposed to know?" Bender asked innocently. "We're not supposed to move, right?"

Dick looked at Red. "Why?"

Red looked up, a glint of fear in her eyes. "W-We're just sitting here like we're supposed to."

Dick wasn't buying it. "Who closed that door?" He asked, looking around at the other five kids.

"I think a screw fell out of it." Bender said.

"It just closed, sir." Jock-boy muttered. Sandra looked over at him, and then looked down at her desk.

"Who?" Dick asked, looking at the black-clothed girl. She squealed and slammed her head on the desk, hiding from Dick.

"She doesn't talk." Sandra stated, still looking down at the table. Bender looked over at the juvenile, smirking. She looked out of the corner of her eye and smirked back.

"Give me that screw." Dick said, addressing Bender.

"I don't have it." Bender protested.

"You want me to yank ya outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Dick threatened. Bender still refused.

"I don't have it, screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place." Bender said innocently. Sandra stifled in a giggle, and, without Dick noticing, stuffed the stolen screw further down her tank top, between her breasts. She looked over at Bender and gestured to him that she had stuffed the screw further down, and he smiled and winked in approval.

"Excuse me, sir, but why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Queenie asked, either trying to save Bender and Sandra from getting in trouble or just asking cuz she was confused.

"Watch your tone, missy, watch it." Dick scolded, like she had said something inappropriate. Both rebels looked over at her. She scowled at the two and rolled her eyes, turning back towards the front.

Dick then proceeded to stick a chair in front of the doorway. A small chair… that looked old.

"Y'know, Mr. Vernon, that's not gonna work." Sandra said in a mock-innocent tone of voice.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." Bender said at the same time that Sandra spoke. They both looked at each other again for a few seconds, and then went back to staring at Dick just as the door swung closed.

"Dammit!" They heard Dick yell from outside the door. Sandra bit her lip to keep from laughing. Dick came back in and looked at Jock-boy.

"Andrew Clark!" He snapped his fingers. "Get up here. C'mon, front and center! Let's go." Jock-boy, AKA Andrew, reluctantly got up from his seat and walked over to Dick.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?!" Bender yelled. "If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Sandra stifled in a fit of laughter.

They grabbed the rack of magazines located beside the door and proceeded to stick it (or, at least, proceeded to make an attempt to stick it) in the doorway so it could stay open.

"It's outta my hands." Bender sighed.

'_Fuckin' idiot. How the hell are we supposed to get outta this damn stupid ass boring place, ya douchebag?_' Sandra thought in annoyance.

"That's _very clever_, sir… but what if there's a _fire_?" Bender asked. Sandra bit her lip hard to keep from laughing. "I think violating fire codes and _endangering the lives of children_ would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Andrew tried to get back into the library, but because of the magazine rack in the way, he slipped, slamming his crotch into the side of the other door. Sandra let out a little giggle, trying desperately not to burst out in an uncontrollable laughing spasm.

"Well, y'know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Brainiac stated knowingly.

"Show Dick some respect!" Bender and Sandra said in unison. When Sandra looked back at Dick, he was following Andrew back to his seat, shoving him once to make him go a bit faster.

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He said in disappointment.

He then took the time to be… well, a dick to Bender and Sandra. "You're not fooling anybody, Bender and Sandra. The next two screws that fall out are gonna be you guys."

"Eat my shorts." Bender mumbled. Sandra scowled at Dick.

"What was that?" Dick asked, walking towards the rebels' table. Sandra scowled at Dick again.

"_Eat_. _My_. _Shorts_." Bender emphasized each word. Dick looked like he was about to grab Bender and slap the shit out of him.

"Fuck off, Dick!" Sandra yelled at Vernon.

"You guys just bought yourselves another Saturday." Bender rolled his eyes. Sandra smirked.

"Oh, I'm crushed." He muttered.

"Ooh, I'm shaking." She said sarcastically. Dick pointed a finger at him.

"You both just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that!" Bender said. "Beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar."

"Me too." Sandra agreed.

"Good!" Dick exclaimed. "Because they're gonna be filled. We'll keep goin'. You two want another one?"

Bender folded his arms across his chest. Sandra rolled her eyes and propped her feet back up on the table.

"Say the word, just say the word. Instead o' goin' to prison, you guys will come here." Bender and Sandra just looked at him, not saying a word.

"Are you guys through?"

"No." The two rebels replied in unison.

"I'm doin' society a favor."

"So?"

"That's another one right now. I've got you both for the rest o' your natural born _lives_ if you two don't watch your step! You two want another one?"

"Yes." They replied in unison again.

"Good! You got it. That's another one, you two."

"Cut it out!" Richie yelled at the two criminals. They both looked over at her, and she mouthed 'Stop.'

"You guys through?" Dick asked.

"Not even close, _bud_." Bender stated.

"_Nope_." Sandra replied.

"Good! You guys got one more right there." Dick said.

Sandra and Bender never replied to that.

"Are you two through?" He asked once again.

"We wanna know how many lame-o detentions we got, _faggot_." Sandra snarled.

"Uh, that's seven, including the one where we came in and Bender asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Dweebie answered.

"Now it's eight." Dick turned to Brainiac. "You stay out of it."

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven." Brainiac corrected him, holding up seven fingers as if Dick didn't know how to count.

"Shut up, peewee." Dick snapped. Dorko shut up immediately. Dick held up his pinky and index finger.

"You're mine, Bender and Sandra." He said threateningly. "For two months, I got you guys. I got you guys."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." Bender stated.

"Ex-fucking-cited." Sandra responded, her voice dripping with noticeable sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you both want these people to believe. Y'know somethin', you two? You guys oughta spend a little more time trying to do something with yourselves and a little less time trying to impress people. You two might be better off." Dick then began to speak to the others. "Alright, that's _it_! I'm gonna be right outside those doors! The next time I have to come in here, I'm crackin' skulls!" Bender and Sandra both mouthed the last two words.

Dick then walked out of the room. As the door swung closed behind him, Bender and Sandra both yelled out, "_Fuck you!_"

Sandra sighed. She heard Bender mutter under his breath, "Fuck." She looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. He looked back at her and she could've sworn she saw some kind of sparkle in his eyes. She blushed a bit.

'_I'm really startin' to like him… a little._' She thought, resting her chin on her hand.


	8. Passing the Time

It was now 7:36, so the students decided to pass the time a little to relieve their boredom.

Sandra put a meth-pipe in her mouth and took out a match, putting the little flame that emitted from the lighter under the glass ball that contained her drug. She put the lighter back and took the pipe out of her mouth, exhaling a cloud of smoke. She then put it back in, sucking the drug into her mouth and then took it out again, doing this for about 10 more minutes.

Bender had a cigar in his mouth and had lit the top of his boot on fire, grabbing his foot and leaning forwards so that he could put the base of the cigar into the flame. After that, he smacked his palm onto his boot, putting the fire out. He then started to play air guitar, cigar still in mouth.

Claire leaned on the top of her table with her hand holding her head up. She was staring at… well… something.

Andrew had taken off his letterman jacket and had on a blue hooded jacket over a white sweater over a light blue tank top. He was playing with the two strings, acting like they were going to attack him.

Allison had torn a piece of loose string from her sweater and was wrapping it around her finger, cutting off the circulation and making it (her finger, not the string) turn purple in color.

Brian, from what Sandra could see, was dozing off to sleep, his pencil falling from his hand and onto the desk.

Bender lay down on the table behind him and Sandra, dozing off as well. Sandra lay next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She buried her head in his chest and quickly fell asleep in his arms, smiling.

Slowly, the rest of the group fell to sleep.

Vernon walked in to see the students sleeping. '_Did I not say the stupid ass pricks couldn't_ sleep?!_'_ He thought angrily.

"Wake up!" He barked. No one moved or even opened their eyes. He tried again.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?"

Six hands immediately shot up in the air automatically.


End file.
